It has been found that the conventional compact disk carrying case consists of an upper cover, a lower cover hingedly connected with the upper cover at one side, and a disc holder fitted in the lower cover. The upper cover is formed at both sides with a vertical side wall having a protuberance. The lower cover is formed at both sides with a cavity adapted to receive the protuberance of the upper cover. The disc holder is formed with a retainer at the center for keeping a compact disc in place. However, it is often confusing as to finding out the correct direction to open the compact disc carrying case. Furthermore, the hinge connection between the upper cover and the lower cover is so weak that it will be easily broken when dropping down on the ground.
Hence, an improved compact disc carrying case has been developed to eliminate these drawbacks. As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the compact disc carrying case comprises a first cover A, a second cover B, and a disk holder C. The disk holder C is provided with an axle hole C3 at an corner and a retainer C4 at the center. The second cover B has a pin B3 adapted to engage with the axle hole C3 of the disk holder C thus enabling the disk holder C to be turned out of the carrying case for storing or retrieving the compact disk therefrom.
Nevertheless, both compact disk carrying cases still need a cabinet for storage hence increasing the burden to the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact disc carrying case which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.